Nephropathic cystinosis is an inborn error of metabolism which results in the renal Fanconi syndrome and progressive glomerular failure. Cysteamine treatment has been demonstrated to avert glomerular failure, but not to affect significantly the renal Fancoli syndrome. This protocol tests whether indomethacin therapy will be effective in reducing urine volume in patients with nephropathic cystinosis.